The Day We Met
by Lexi Sapphire Volturi
Summary: What if Lily had cheated on James... with SNAPE! A year later Bella Swan finds out she is a witch and Bellatrix and Voldie's Daughter? So when she is told that she was coming to Hogwarts guess who her escort is... James. Well we're in for a ride! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its Lexi! This is my first story and I hope that you like it, the chapters are short but I am hoping that they will get longer as the story progresses. So just R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either story just the plot, kick-ass Bella, bitch Lily, and other things.**

**

* * *

**

**J POV:**

Right now I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room I mauled over what I just saw. As I thought back, I remember Lily saying yes to me for the first time. The memory now seemed so bittersweet. (A/N Sorry if this is a little confusing at first for those that have read this story before you will understand what is being implied.)

_Flashback:_

_ "Lily! Lily! Wait up!" Is what I was yelling at the moment, trying to get the attention of the girl who is probably the brightest witch in our generation. As I saw the beautifully curled auburn hair and emerald eyes land on me, I was surprised to see a smile on her mouth. 'Maybe she will say yes this time! Or she is going to hurt me very badly…lets think the first one.' I thought to myself. I was even more surprised to find that Lily was running at me. Suddenly I was feeling soft lips on my own, I did not reply at the beginning from the shock. That wore off fast. Slowly I responded wrapping my arms around her and deepening the kiss. Pulling back, flushed, I asked, "So how about this Saturday I take you out?" All I saw was Lily nodding and pulling me in for another kiss, blatantly missing the smirk on her face as she kisses me back._

_End Flashback_

I sighed as I felt the warm tears starting to roll down my cheeks. That event had taken place at the beginning of the school year now at the end; it hurt me to think about how long this could have been going on. Blinking away the tears as I heard the door opening, I looked up to see my best friends, more like brothers, in the doorway worried expressions on their faces. "What is wrong Prongs?" Were the first words to be uttered. Those words coming from the mouth of Mooney made me look up more so my face was less obscured by the fringe of my hair. At seeing my faces their expressions only became more worried, "Yah, what is wrong Prongs? Not going soft on us now are you?" Teased Sirius or 'Padfoot' as he was known by his friends. I smiled, their worried faces stayed but they started to relax.

Sighing I said, "Lily was cheating on me." That really got a reaction from the three of them. Silence was all that was heard at first then a calm voice asked, but it was easy to hear the underlining anger and betrayal. "Who?" At that question I smirked, a sad smirk with undertones that showed a need for revenge. "Who do you think?" No one awnsered as I looked over the group of boys. Sirius had moved over to sit on the bed beside me, his brows clenched together in concentration. Remus leaning up against the wall by the door, his golden eyes met mine.

Slowly his eyes showed an understanding. "Snape." Was all that was said before I launched into the story of what I saw.

It was a story that was made up of the information that Lily had flat told me when I walked up on them snogging out at the Quidditch Pitch. After I finished I looked up to see my brothers' eyes. I smiled as I realised that this summer would be a summer of planning so that our last year in this school would be the best for us and the worst for those two assholes. I felt my cheeks starting to hurt from the grin that was on my face, getting up tears forgotten. The three Marauders walked to the last feast before our last year, smiling the whole way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if you read this chapter and then be disappointed at the others, but this is my first revise chapter for this story. I feel like this is a good plot but I also feel like I am undermining it by the short chapters and almost never updating. So read on, but remember to give me some ideas and a good shouting to for me to update.**

** Lexi ~83**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing! I hope that this chapter is good.

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter but in my dreams I do

A.N Bella Swan in this fanfic is a good girl gone bad just with Edward she was girly

Bella Swan was sitting in her room thing of all that had just happened. Edward Cullen Had said he did not love her saying he found someone else, she could already guess who. A couple of months ago she found out Edward had like 3 other girlfriends. Not that she really cared, the only reason she was upset was because she changed for him. "Bella" Bella ran down stairs to see what Charlie wanted. When she got down stairs Charlie handed her an unopened letter.

Dear Isabella Marie Swan,

Isabella you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the bottom of this note is the list of supplies you need for this year. Later on tonight a man named James Potter will pick you up and take you to England to get your supplies. Please have you clothes and other items ready.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

(A.n I am not going to list the supplies so you can with you mind)

Bella sat there in total shock 'well this changes things' she thought as she went upstairs to get packed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps its Lexi thx to all the people that reviewed

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

James P.O.V

As James flew on his broom from Hogwarts to Forks he was wandering what Bella Swan looked like. Was she tall, short, brunette, blonde, mean or selfish? Dumbledore did not give him much info. He could not wait to know. Even though it has been a year he was still heartbroken from what Lily did, but he had spent the whole summer break with his brothers in all but blood Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. They made him feel a little better.

Bella P.O.V

Bella sat in her room had already finished packing got lost is thought. 'So I am a witch who would of thought little old Bella Swan' she chuckled. "Bella" Charlie yelled from down stairs. As she was going down the stairs she saw Charlie sitting in a chair in the kitchen looking very serious. "You need to know the truth" He stated. Bella stared at Charlie confused. "Bella me and Renee are not your parents" he was interrupted by Bella screaming "WHAT" Bella was shocked. "Bella calm down" Charlie said slowly. "Let me finish. Your mother is my second cousin and our father is a man I do not want to meet. Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle are your parents. Both of your parents are evil people. Somehow I and Renee got you out of that horrible place and to Forks. When you turned 11 and the letter did not come we thought the magic skipped you, but know we know we were wrong." Charlie looked down as he finished his speech. Bella thought this was the perfect time to tell Charlie. "Dad do you believe in vampires" Charlie thought about and said. "I have seen weirder things before" She looked at Charlie and said "Edward and the Cullens were vampires"

Hey this is Lexi I hope you liked this chapter it is my longest chapter so far. Pease review.

Love

Lexi Sapphire Volturi


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps it's me!!!

I am so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated, my grandma pasted away right when I got a good Idea for this chapter. I know the chapter I thought up was better than this one I just can't remember. ;(

Well now that that is out of the way here comes chapter 4!!!

Normal P.O.V

To say that Charlie was shocked would be an understatement. All Bella could hear clearly was "I knew those kids where weird!" Just as Bella finally got Charlie to calm down there was a knock at the door. "Coming." yelled Bella as she went to open the door. As she opened the door she saw someone that would change her life. In the door way stood a tall man with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan, I'm James Potter." said James. "Bella, I don't go by Isabella it makes me feel old." corrected Bella. "Ok Bella" James said with a little bit of sarcasm. "Are you ready to go?" asked James. "Yep, let me go get my stuff you. Come in sit with my dad while I go get my things."

James P.O.V

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan" I said. "Bella, I don't go by Isabella I makes me feel old." said Bella. "Ok Bella" I said sarcastically. As I looked at her all I could say was she was an angel. With mahogany hair and deep brown eyes. WOAH!!!! What am I talking about, I will never fall in love not after what Lily did to me. "Hello is anybody in there?" asked Bella as she waved a hand in my face. "Oh, Sorry so what were you saying." I said with a light blush on my cheeks. "You come sit with my dad downstairs while I go get my stuff." said Bella. "Oh ok." I said as I followed her into her house. At the kitchen table was a older man about in his early 50's. 'Dad, meet James Potter. He is the one will be taking me to Hogwarts." said Bella. "Hi" I awkwardly said as I watched Bella go up stairs. What I did not know was that as soon as Bella was at Hogwarts my life and the lives of all my friends would change.


	5. AN sorry!

YO! It's Lexi here.

I know that this is just an A/N but I really need suggestions. I thank you all for reviewing but I hit a part I might have problems writing like Roxa Cullen Riddle said the Maruaders are pranksters and I might some problems there so if anyone has and idea what I should do in the next chapter please give me some ideas! I think if you guys give me some ideas for what to think about doing I won't have problems writing an awesome chapter!

Lexi Sapphire Volturi

Review!


	6. Another AN!

YO! Lexi here! Ok I have desided to pick two of the best ideas people have sent in and write then and then you-the readers- can deside which one you like best. I love **Lil Mizz SunShyne**'s Idea some that one is defenitly in the running, I am just about to start maybe writing the beginning of that idea and see where it goes. BUT I do need another person to come up with an idea I think one other person has put up an idea besides **Lil Mizz SunShyne**'s but I would like for others to give me some two.

I AM SOOO SORRY! I am so sorry to all the people that have liked this story but they are barely getting updates. I HATE when an author does that and here I am doing it, for most people school has started and same here. I promise I will put more effort into getting chapters out and making sure they are as long as I can get them.

LOVE,

Your very sorry writer Lexi :3


	7. Chapter 7

YO! Its Lexi and I own the plot, evil Lily, and kick-ass Bella ;3, but sadly nothing else they belong to their awesome authors!

Hey I hope this has not been such a wait! I love all of my reviewers and I am SOO SORRY!

So anyway this is kind of a filler chapter until they get to Hogwarts and I might add pieces of them at Hogwarts… idk so tell me what you think! Also, I am pretty sure that in the Harry Potter books that Bellatrix is the same age as Sirius so we will pretend that she is older and was his aunt instead.

Remember that this is not a permant chapter so you can still give me ideas unless you like this chapter best!

Bella POV

As soon as she got into her room all she could think was 'WOW! James looked like nothing I had expected.' He had messy black hair that looked a bit wind blown, a very handsome face, with beautiful hazel eyes with hints of sky blue,(sorry all I know is that he had hazel eyes so I am adding my own spin on them and idk how to discribe a guys face so ya :3) and that was only his face! He had on a tight black t-shirt that showed that he had a beautifully sculpted body, worn comfy jeans( I'm going off muggle clothing cause I think he would look kind of stupid in robes and this is a teenage boy… so ya, also this is right after New Moon so this is in the 21st century ) skater shoes, and don't get her started on that accent! 'Come on Bella! You have better things to worry about then a hott…smexy…drea-BELLA, shut up!' Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts . As she gathered her self up she got her bag, and headed for the door to go down stairs. What she never realised is that if she thought that this was going to be easier than dating a vampire she had another thing coming.

James POV

As James waited down stairs to leave he was blown away by how Bella looked. She was like an angel with pale skin long, mahogany colored hair with small red highlights, chocolate eyes that made him think of hot cocoa in the brutal winters of England, with a blood red shirt that said 'Vampires Suck'(I ssoo want to see that movie!) though at the time he would not get the reference, black skinnys, and red Pumas. (Like I said Kick-ass Bella) 'She is like and angel, but I can't, I don't want to be hurt again.' James sighed as he was interupted from his thinking by the man sitting a cross from him. "So James, what house are you in?" asked Charlie. "Gryffindor, sir" awnsered James curtly. "Charlie is fine son. So what exactly is Hogwarts like?" at that question James' face brightned up at the chance to talk about his precise school.

He sighed, wondering where he could begin. "It is a wonderful place a place where kids from pureblood, halfblood, and muggle-borns can go to school to be taught the ways of magic. There are 4 houses that one can be sorted into, Ravenclaw for their cleverness, Hufflepuff for their lolalty, Gryffindor for their courage, and Slthyerin for their cunningness.(sorry if that is not a word 'cause here it is) There is a head of house for each house. You can take from Charms to Anceint Runes-" James was interputted by Bella walking down the stair and asking "So James are you ready?" and at the time neither knew exactly if they were.

SSSOOO how did you like it? Well I LOVED it 'cause it is my longest chapter EVER! So ya it is time to celabrate! I hope I can continue to make longer and longer chapters each time seeing as this is only a filler chapter. Remember to review and tell your FF friends LOL! Aslo remember to give me ideas for things from OCs, pranks, to even other characters I should bash!

Love,

Your now tired Lexi ;3


	8. Chapter 8

HEYYO! Its Lexi peeps! Well I haven't gotten many other ideas for things so please review and give me some of your ideas. I would also like to thank my reviewers! You guys are the best, I could not wish for better ones, just maybe more? I am so sorry about how short the chapters are and I was looking at my story and I saw that I have & chapt. And only 2,000+ words! I think I am going to go through and revise things.

On with the story, I own this plot, evil Lily, and bad ass Bella! Sadly I don't own the stories J.K. and Stephanie (sorry if I didn't spell that right!) do, because if I did there would be MAJOR changes! MWA-HA-HA! ;3

_Recap:_

_He sighed, wondering where he could begin. "It is a wonderful place a place where kids from pureblood, halfblood, and muggle-borns can go to school to be taught the ways of magic. There are 4 houses that one can be sorted into, Ravenclaw for their cleverness, Hufflepuff for their lolalty, Gryffindor for their courage, and Slthyerin for their cunningness.(sorry if that is not a word 'cause here it is) There is a head of house for each house. You can take from Charms to Anceint Runes-" James was interputted by Bella walking down the stairs and asking "So James are you ready?" and at the time neither knew exactly if they were._

B POV:

As I walked down the stairs I heared talking,I could only guess James and Charlie were talking about Hogwarts, seeing as I don't know a place other than there with houses and purebloods, halfbloods, ect. I thought that that was a perfect stopping point and I asked James a question that I did not know if even I could awnser, I knew I would miss this place it was my home now, but I guess we all had to move on, and I am sure they would let us out for Christmas, so at least I would see Charlie some time during the school year.

As James answered me with a yes I thought about the things I could get. How would I communitcate to Charlie? Oh, I remember something about the school having owls or we could buy one to send letters to loved ones and friends. I sighed, I was getting way to ahead of my self! I need to calm down! I am overthinking this, I guess I will get sometime to clear and organize my thoughts on the way there. Speaking of way there how are we going to get there?

J POV:

As I heard the phrase "How are we going to get there" I knew this my be a very hard and long ride. "We are taking my broom" I smile, messing up my hair on the top of my head casually, 'How did that habit even start anyway? I think it has something to do with Sirius and pie, I don't really remember' Bella just looked at me like I had 3 heads 'Speaking of 3 heads I wonder how Fluffy is doing?' I sigh internally I really need to get my thoughts straight. "Yah, I know you non-magical and new to magic people think we're crazy but it is really fun, thought slightly uncomfortable , besides it is the fastest way to get there." I said, trying to get her to see the point. She just sighed a asked if we could get going, I said yes and that I would meet her outside to get the broom ready, so she could say her goodbyes to her father. After Bella finished goodbying with her dad, we left for London.

Time skip B POV:

After the long and awkward ride to London we landed in an alley. "Follow me we are going to the Leaky Caldruon, we will get two rooms so we can rest up for the big day tomorrow.' Said James trying, but failing to atleast try to make his hair look a little bit tidy. "What exactly are we gong to do?" James just smiles and says "To get your school supplies, and maybe some robes" He says as he looks me over. As we walk down the street I start to notice that I do not see any place called to Leaky Caldruon. I sigh as I begin to wonder if this is some stupid dream, caused by partying to hard at Jakes last night. That was some wild party.

Well there you go! It is like 2 in the moring so I might start on my revisions now or just go to bed? I really don't know, anyway back the thing I was saying, I will try to get some revised chapts up for you guys so just what and see. I really would like if you guys would start giving more ideas, I might be writing this but the story is for you not me. So this is my christmas present to you! Hope you like it!

Lexi ~83


End file.
